Talk:Armor Customization (Mass Effect 3)
Missing Acquisition Details and Armor Pieces Yesterday I arrived on the Wiki and found that the Armor Customization (Mass Effect 3) article was far from complete, so I added what I could regarding details such as specifications, description, and acquisition. Unfortunately, I believe I may have missed several pieces of armor, and while I am continuing to delve through Mass Effect 3 in search of any missing pieces and adding them as I come about them, it'd be a wonderful help if anyone could update the tables with any missing armor and/or acquisition details. For example, some items can be acquired by store purchase and by being found during missions. — The Primarch 04:14, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Aka- I helped by adding what I had in my invent, I had at least 1 armor in every category that wasn't listed and I am missing a number of the armor bits listed, not only should it be written if it is found during a mission it should also be stated which mission and where in that mission it is so everyone can collect them all. Also in ME2 some of the weapons and such didn't show up unless on such and such difficulty, this might be the case for some of these armors as well, we should keep our eye open for such occasions so people know. :All of my newly added bits should either be buyable in the shop, or in required missions (After Cerb attacked Cit I didn't do any side missions other than the ones on the Quarian home work when I did its required main quest/s) :Lastly, For the armor pieces (non-helmet types) they should have a piece for all armors including the helmet, the helmet armors though many have sections where there is no other part, like the Umbra Visor and such, obviously no Umbra leggings or gauntlet or anything. However, if there is a Kassa armor (non-helmet) then there is a Kassa armor piece in every single field, it's just as matter of finding it. At least this is my belief, it is rather well founded as from looking at the newly updated list of armors, almost all of them are listed as having a full body set, there are still a couple pieces missing though. - Guest, Aka @ 05:52, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I can provide images of all the armor pieces in vein of ME2 images. Just give me a day or two to collect and crop them properly. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 18:29, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Casual Outfits If someone can put up a single Casual Outfit in the format they want them done in, I can do all of the casual outfits I have, I'm not good at coding or anything so I need the code already there so I can copy and paste with correct wordings in it. - Guest, Aka @ 17:38, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :I had some ideas for what we could do regarding the Casual Outfits. I understand that there are no descriptions of the outfits or names, so we'll have to improvise. I can work up a viable format later if somebody doesn't beat me to the punch. — The Primarch 17:51, March 10, 2012 (UTC)